V461 Carinae
' Carinae V461 ('Also known as Nova) joined the Messier sisterhood with her Best friend Carinae V415 (Mara). Both were noticed by NG 3372 and was asked to join in the battle against Ice Queen Isolde. After the battle she joined the ranks within the sisterhood and reported to Sailors NGC 3372 and 3603 who were lead by Sailor V Carinae-602. Nova is part Chinese on her mother's side and is the union of her mother's one night stand with an american. She lived with her mother under horrible living conditions till her mother overdosed on drugs leaving Nova in the orphanage at the age of 7. The orphanage was no better for her as she was like a slave living in filth. When she turned 14 Nova eventually organized a plan with a few of the older children and escaped into the streets. Her group eventually made their way as a stowaway to Mongolia. One night during a fight with a rival gang her group members abandoned her and she was saved by Mara. Mara as well had made her way from a Russian Orphanage and lived on the streets. Both girls instantly took to each other and easily made a name for themselves, the "Yin-Yang Sisters". They both resided in Ulan Bator until they were discovered by the Messier Sisterhood. By then, both girls had been trained by various masters of select martial arts. Nova had excelled at sword fighting, mediation, and Kung fu. Upon becoming a Variable Carinae, she gained the power of fire and speed. Nova pays a small homage to her new beginning by having a golden phoenix on her back of her jacket. Her Weapon of choice is double swords known as "Hell Fire Blades" and sports many gems on her garb that allows her energy to be kept in check when using her abilities. Both swords are stored in in the gems on her gloves allowing her quick access during attack. Attacks: * Scatter Shot - Releases flame blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Flash Step - Nova is able to gain bursts of speed while running, allowing her to move faster than the eye c an track, making it look like she is teleporting. * Criss Cross - Nova does a vertical spinning slash several times with both weapons covered in flames. In the end she does a crouching slash that releases a sudden energy burst which blows away nearby opponents. This does have an extended version in which she can generate a flame copy of herself to materialize and attack in a criss-cross zigzag swipe. * Ultimate move - Fire Embodiment - allow her limitless control over her powers and becomes the element herself. Nova continues her training while she is not on the battle field and usually joins Mara on Missions that have extreme conditions. She is known for her strategic plans and cool head. Personal: Nova tends to be a tomboy and loves physical activity. Once she puts her mind to something she will work till that goal is achieved. "No pain, no Gain!" is her motto in life. Most of the time she wears a serious expression as to not show any weakness. She loves chinese food and action flicks. She is also one of the very few members of the Sisterhood that is aware of Mara's secret word that controls her "berserker mode". Category:Variable-Type Carinae